ShippoMirokuYoko
by I Hate YouI Love You
Summary: Jenny and Kevin's Work unbelievable: What happen when Shippo and Miroku are mix... Its make YOKO!


"Shippo (plus) Miroku (equal) Yoko"  
  
By Jenny and Kevin (unbelievable)  
  
Chapter One: "Mother."  
  
=Kagome Pov=  
  
"Kagome! Help me!" Shippo was running for his live from Inuyasha, I sigh. Inuyasha, SIT!  
  
BANG  
  
I watched Inuyasha getting sit and was getting up. " You little Brat! Come and face my like a man!" Getting rid of the dirt off of his face. "Nah uh! Your going to hit me AGAIN!" Hiding behind me.  
  
"You always go to Kagome help. I wonder how you grow up! I bet your gonna be a cripple man who ask an old hag to defeat a demon."  
  
I saw how affected Shippo was by what Inuyasha said so I tried to cheer him up. "No. Shippo gonna be a strong kitsune. I'll bet when he'll grow up, he'll be a powerful demon!" This made shippo brighten up.  
  
"Also a sexy who is MUCH better looking than Inuyasha and also can get free sex anytime he want!" Said Miroku popping out of no where. Me and Inuyasha stared at Miroku like if he insane.  
  
"You're a bad influence to Shippo. I'll make a note to myself not to let you teach anything to Shippo." Still staring at him.  
  
"Fef. His mind is filthier than Naraku's dirty act." Said Inuyasha jumping on a tree. "My mind isn't that filthy. Me and Inuyasha just stared at him.  
  
"Sure Miroku cough cough. Anyway I have to go to my time for a week so you better not get me Inuyasha." I ran toward to the bone eater well. "Oh no your not! your getting your ass over her..." Before he could finish, I said "sit!"  
  
=Kurama Pov=  
  
I was in my room. Next to me was Hiei who was eating ice creams. I was too busy doing my homework. All the mission I get from Koenma made me get ALOT of late homework. If I get one more mission, I'll will definably gonna be pissed of.  
  
"Kurama! We got another mission today!" Yusuke was knocking on my door as if he was fighting with the door. "I Was now in my PMSING-YF mode also know as the PMSING YOKO FORM. "I FINNALY FREE! I SHALL KILL KOENMA WITH MY THONG!" I yelled in my kitsune form.  
  
"Hn. That something new." Hiei stared at me as if I lost my sanity which I did. "I should get this on film and sell it on Ebay." Said Yusuke thinking about how much this will cost on Ebay.  
  
=At Koenma Office=  
  
I was Confined by Kuwabara and Yusuke until I went back to my human form which took one hour because I kept chocking Koenma with my deadly gold and red thong. (A/n That was Kevin's idea XD)  
  
"Okay, since that over, lets get going with the mission." Coughing after all the thong Yoko strangle with. "We are to find a miko and bring her here." Koenma stated.  
  
"There still miko today era?" I questioned. "What are these miko?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. "Hn. You don't even know a human tradition? I don't know the points of you going to what I heard a school." Hiei looked at Kuwabara with one eye so he wont poison his other two eyes.  
  
"Why you! Come to my face and said it again!" Kuwabara rapidly went mad. "If I get any closer to your face, I would stung my third eyes." mumbles said. "Why you little shrimp! your dead!" He stomped his foot and made a fist.  
  
"Stop it you love birds! Lets go get this miko and get this over with!" Yusuke separated Hiei and Kuwabara. "Yes. Lets get this finish or else, Yoko would use his thong and make you all choke." I said walking with my team to the portal.  
  
=Kagome Pov=  
  
I was on by bed basically dead from the hot bath. "I got remind myself not to stay in a hot bath tub more than thirty minutes." I yelled at myself. thinking to myself, "Hmm it been three days since I left and I already missed the forest. Maybe I should go to the park and get some cool air." So I decided to go to the park.  
  
=Kurama Pov=  
  
"DAMN! Koenma got to fix that damn portal!" said Yusuke Trampled all together beside Hiei who proudly stand on all of us.  
  
While we were getting up, I sniffed the air with a similar stench but didn't know what it was. I knew it was straight toward to the park.  
  
"So guys, Where should we start from." Yusuke started at his team. "Maybe we should go to the park." I suggested it to my team. "Sound good but why?" Kuwabara looked at me. "Because Miko usually active to nature." I responded back to Kuwabara.  
  
"Well good enough to me so off to the park!" Yusuke pointed toward to the park.  
  
=Kagome Pov=  
  
Today is such a wonderful day to walk in the park. No worries about demon popping out of nowhere, No Inuyasha to annoy me and no homework! I felt so good being out of stress!  
  
Suddenly, I felt enormous power toward me. One demon, two half demon and one human. "Great! I was just getting relaxed until they come up." I pouted.  
  
=Kurama Pov=  
  
We were walking down the side walk looking for this miko. I kept sniffing so I can find this familiar stench. I walked and walked until I founded what I was looking for. I turned around and sawed a teenager girl. I hesitated. "Mother." 


End file.
